


Flowers and Bees

by kams_log



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beekeeper Cain, Flowers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Talking, can be read as canon universe or au, gardener cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/kams_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain and Dean have a pleasant life together. When they can afford to take time away from the stresses of life, everything is almost perfect. Almost. Life has a way of catching up no matter where they hide, and sometimes the stress manifests.</p>
<p>However, it doesn't mean they're alone. Cain finds Dean out in the garden, staring up at the sky surrounded by flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers and Bees

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as either Canon 'Verse or any AU you can imagine. I hope you like it!
> 
> (for laura, cains-mane)

From the moment Cain woke, he knew it would be one of their ‘interesting’ days. Most mornings Cain would awaken to searching hands and shifting limbs, green eyes searching his as a smirk played at his lover’s face. Their usual mornings were slow, with languid kisses, sharing body heat, sometimes never making it out of the sheets until noon was approaching and their stomachs were rumbling. Dean was notorious for morning love making.

But this morning, Cain woke up to an empty bed and their door wide open. It was the sign of nightmares coming back to play, always expected after a life time of horrors and monsters. Knowing this never made it easier, and Cain always had to tread gently when his hands stretched out to cold sheets and listened to a silent house.

He made coffee as he went through the possible locations Dean may have disappeared to. It wasn’t uncommon for Dean to take an early drive after a rough night. Sometimes he’d be gone for a few hours, sometimes over half the day. It varied with no consistency.

Other days, he would wander throughout Cain’s property, discovering the hidden holes and hide-a-ways that even Cain was not fully aware existed.

A quick glance out the window showed the Impala still in place, so that left the second option.

Cain wandered for a short while, sipping at his coffee and taking care not to spill Dean’s. He found his lover a short way from the beehives, sitting at the center of Cain’s flower garden.

He looked beautiful there. To Cain, Dean was like a child of the sun. He bloomed under the light, glowing and softening with every breath of spring wind and shift of early leaves. His freckles stood out like star dust against his face, darkening as the sun continued to climb in the sky. His green eyes fluttered open as he heard Cain’s footsteps approaching.

“That better be coffee,” Dean grunted, smiling when he caught sight of the cups in Cain’s hands.

“With honey,” Cain nodded. He took a seat by his lover, pleased when Dean leaned against his shoulder and took a mug from his hand.

Dean took a cautious sip. A moment later, a warm smile spread across his face and he set his head against Cain’s shoulder. “Just how I like it.”

Cain smiled in return and carried on drinking. He took a moment to admire the view Dean had discovered.

Many days Cain would walk through this garden, trimming and pruning, feeding the soil and collecting the harvest from his fruits and vegetables. It was calming, reminding him of the days of his youth. Back then, he hadn’t been concerned with the quality of his work. Now, he dedicated all his time to giving his best, understanding the complexities and simplicities of gardening and it’s toils, as well as it’s riches.

From the view Dean had found, Cain could look up at the flowers over their heads. The petals seemed to reach for the sky, climbing high as though they were searching out heaven. The colors contrasted sharply with the sky.

The sight was breathtaking.

“I’m sorry,” Dean murmured after a moment, drawing Cain’s attention back to him. “Didn’t mean to leave so suddenly. I know you don’t like it when I don’t wake you up first.”

Cain hummed in acknowledgement. He took another sip before glancing down, cataloging Dean’s expression carefully.

The younger man seemed worried deeply about something. His brow was tensely drawn, creating lines of tension across his face that Cain wished to wipe away with his fingers. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed his lover’s temple, smiling when Dean turned his head to ease into the touch.

“I understand,” Cain replied simply. “Would you like to talk about it?”

Dean shook his head, but his features had softened considerably.

“I was just thinking,” he replied, eventually, “that none of this can ever last forever. There’s only so much time either of us have. I just wish we could have this. Always.”

Cain nodded and wrapped his arm around Dean’s shoulders. Dean set his mug down in front of him, fingers playing at the edges.

“We make every moment count, Dean,” Cain replied, slow. “Forever is a long time, something neither of us can foretell or fully prepare for. But that doesn’t make our time together any less important.”

Dean nodded against his shoulder. “I like what we have. I want it to last as long as possible.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do.”

He felt Dean’s smile before he saw it. Dean’s fingers tightened on his sleeve, tugging him down until they were face level with each other. The following kiss was soft, gentle. Cain liked to believe it was promising. They both knew that their time was short, as was everything else in the world. It didn’t matter if either of their pasts haunted them, or set them to worry for the future.

They had each other, and they had the moment they were living in. For now, it was enough. And for most of their days, it was more than they could ever wish for.

Cain was glad Dean had chosen the flower garden. It had always been the place where everything came together in harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> me: lovefromdean.tumblr.com
> 
> i hope you guys like it! (apologies for any mistakes. i haven't edited, but will check back later.)


End file.
